Some Things Never Change
by Nerdalicious
Summary: After seven years, Suze is happily nestled in a home in Rome, Italy when someone she never wants to hear from again, contacts her.


**Hello my internet people! I have come to post yet another story. I'm not sure if I should continue... I really need to know if you like it... Because I'm not so sure myself. You want to know why? Well, this thing has been sitting on my hard-drive since like March and I was looking for my science project when I came across it. So... Please read and review... Yeah... And the language in this chapter is kind of... Well, you'll see why it's rated Pg-13... (If you think I should raise it, please tell me)  
**

**So, yeah. Suze lives in Rome and it's been seven years... And the rest you'll see in the chapter... **

* * *

Chapter 1

Drrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg…..

God, who the hell is calling me at 11:30 at night? This person better have a good explanation to be waking me up from my well deserved sleep. Shut up!- I just got off the phone like 10 minutes with my boss who yelled at me for going home at 10:00 pm exactly when I was supposed to be working on the huge case I had (urgh)- and now SOMEONE had the guts to disturb my whole 5 minutes of sleep! Hump!

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggggg….

GOD! I said to myself, and got up out of my bed, to get my phone in my newly renovated kitchen, HOLD ON!

I gotta get another phone…

'Hello, Bonjourno' I said answering the phone. What? I live in Rome and I've gotten into the habit of saying "Bonjourno" I answer the phone. 7 years can to that to you, you know?

'Susannah, Susannah Simon?' asked a _very, very, very,_ familiar voice on the other end of the phone. The line was TOTALLY static-y and I had a hard time hearing the voice.

'Um…yeah', I answered soooo intelligently, NOT! Just because I went to law school doesn't mean I have opened my mind to brand-new vocabulary.

'This is Jesse De Silva', said the voice. Wait... Did he just say...

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo-HELL NO!

'Who gave you my phone number? I thought I never had to hear from you'- _you fuckin' asshole_-'again', I answered very coldly. Suze, calm down. _Yes this is the guy who ruined your life and made you move to Rome, do college in Rome, and become a criminal detective. Okay, you can't calm down, I know just - just- DON"T CRY._

'Susannah, please don't be bitter', Jesse De Asshole, said. 'Your mother gave me your phone number and I'm just calling to say that you have to come to' and his voice cracked. NO, it was not because of the phone line, it was because his voice was really cracking up.

'What happened?', I asked. The last time someone from California called me, Dope- I mean- Brad was getting married. To- guess who?- Debbie! Wow, HUGE surprise.

'Father Dominic is… he's… sick', answered Jesse.

HELL NO! No way! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT FATHER DOMINIC IS SICK.. Wait a minute... SHIT! WHY?

'I'm coming', I answered and hung up. No Way. This is totally UNFREAKING FAIR!

I packed up all my stuff and got on the earliest flight to California.

* * *

"Hello, Bonjourno," I answered my cell phone. I was in the LAX airport, the most HORRIBLE airport in like the whole world. I swear, this airport is more populated then any airport in the world. With like all the stars, and the stars' bodyguards, and the stars' fans, and this and that…

Okay I'll shut up…

"Susie, Susie, are you there," asked, the ONLY PERSON EVER ALLOWED TO CALL ME SUSIE, my mom.

What does she want now, to tell me Max died and the house burnt down, and the car exploded, and the cashmere sweater she bought me for Christmas was a totally a rip off…

Okay, I'm feeling a little sadistic…

"Yes, Mom," I said yawning. What? I was tired, "I'm right here, and will be here until this line finally clears out. And WHY? WHY in the NAME OF THE LORD DID YOU GIVE JESSE DE SILIVA MY CELLOPHONE NUMBER?".

"Well... You know..." My mom started, obviously fumbling for the right words.

"What?" I said, just a little rudely.

"You too looked so cute at the Winter ball when you went together, and... well I was hoping he'd call you to ask you out or... something," My mom stated.

Why must my life be so... INFURIATING?


End file.
